(1) Field of Invention
The ordinary zipper is a versatile means to join two surfaces. This invention is different than an ordinary zipper in that it creates a seamless and continuous joint which is also water proof. In many applications it is desirable to create a water proof joint with same ease with which a zipper is used to zip and unzip the surfaces. The invention described herein is a device and means to create waterproof joint with the ease of a zipper. In addition this joint is strengthened against pull at any angle. This invention would be useful in applications such as joining pipe coverings, joining blankets, joining coverings made of flexible rubber or plastic (boots) for machinery parts such as links and joints, joining weather protective coverings on building, goods or other articles, joining clothing surfaces where waterproofing is required, and as well as many other applications too numerous to enumerate.
(2) Description of Related Art
None to my knowledge.